


Manual Labor

by elistaire



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elistaire/pseuds/elistaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos' back aches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manual Labor

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge words: herringbone, audacious, defer

Methos stopped inside the door. The reference room was as cavernous as an industrial-sized hanger for a jetliner. There’s a fifty foot walk just to reach the first set of filing cabinets.

From deep in the room, he caught the eye of a tight-lipped researcher. She came over, a displeased expression forming. “Who had the audacity to send you down here?” she asked.

Methos murmured an apology and deflected the question. “I’m working on the Methos Chronicles. There was a footnote that I need to check.”

The researcher frowned. “Not without proper authorization.”

“I can come back later,” Methos said, deferring the peek into long guarded secrets.

Behind the stiff-necked researcher, sunlight gleamed through dusty windows set high on the walls, casting highly-angled beams of light on the golden brown floor. It’s a herringbone pattern, each piece of wood barely an inch wide. Those pieces had to have been laid down one at a time. He looked again at the expanse of the room and shuddered; it would have been at least a lifetime to do such work.

He’s done such work, and been glad of it at the time. But for a moment, his back ached from the memory.


End file.
